Exactamente siete meses y dos semanas
by Dryadeh
Summary: Eso es lo que Lily lleva esperando a que James Potter vuelva a pedirle que salga con él. Porque las cosas cambian y tal vez su respuesta no sea la misma de la última vez que él se lo pidió. Lily&James. Oneshot.


**Exactamente siete meses y dos semanas**

—Lleva horas así –dijo Remus pasándose una mano por la frente con preocupación.

—Deberíamos hacer algo –murmuró Peter pensativo.

—Bueno, yo ya lo he intentando –Sirius expulsó aire exasperado –todos lo hemos hecho. Le he propuesto que fueramos a Cabeza de Puerco a emborracharnos, que nos metieramos con Quejicus o que putearamos un rato a Filch pero no ha habido manera…

Remus miró a James, sentado en las solitarias gradas con la manta que le habían colocado encima resbalándole sobre los hombros sin que él hiciera nada para evitarlo. Tenía la vista fija en el campo aunque Remus dudaba que pudiera ver gran cosa teniendo en cuenta que los cristales de sus gafas estaban estallados. Y lo más preocupante, el labio partido no paraba de sangrar pero James se negaba a ir a la enfermería. O bueno, podría tomarse su silencio como una negativa porque desde que Gryffindor había perdido el partido contra Ravenclaw, dejándoles prácticamente sin opciones de llevarse la copa, James no había vuelto a hablar.

Sus tres amigos habían intentado que dijera algo, que les mirara o diera muestras de seguir vivo, pero todo lo que había hecho James al bajarse de la escoba había sido esconderse en los vestuarios hasta que la gente abandonó las gradas. Luego salió y se sentó en ellas, como si hubiera sufrido un fuerte impacto emocional y no supiera donde se encontraba exactamente.

A Remus la situación le parecía bastante ridícula, pero sabía cuánto le importa el quidditch a su amigo. Además, ese era su último año en Hogwarts, su última oportunidad de ganar la copa. Una de las pocas alegrías que había en esos tiempos, teniendo en cuenta lo feas que se estaban poniendo las cosas fuera de la escuela.

—Pero a fin de cuentas, sólo es quidditch —decía Peter.

—Buena idea, Colagusano, vete y díselo, a lo mejor resurge de su inconsciencia para aporrearte con su escoba —sugirió Sirius.

—Tal vez… —comenzó Remus algo inseguro —bueno, olvidadlo…

—Ahora dilo –le apremió el moreno con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, a lo mejor si Lily hablara con él…James reaccionaría.

—¿Y cómo convencemos a Evans de que lo haga? —preguntó Peter negando con la cabeza.

—Eso, Lunático, no olvides que Evans no le soporta.

—Eso era el año pasado –murmuró el chico —desde que James ha dejado de acosarla día y noche su concepto de él ha mejorado.

—¿Lo suficiente para compadecerse de él? —dudó Sirius echando un vistazo afligido a su amigo. James tiritaba rígidamente bajo la manta, para algo estaban en invierno.

—Lily se compadece de todo el mundo —apuntó Remus.

—Entonces vayamos a buscarla —Peter echó a andar hacia Hogwarts después de lanzar una última mirada apenada a la estatua en la que parecía haberse convertido su amigo.

* * *

James no movió sus ojos marrones del campo de quidditch ni siquiera para ver cómo una contrariada Lily era arrastrada por Sirius y Peter hacias las gradas, todos ellos seguidos por un indeciso Remus.

—Pero, ¡esto es ridículo! —se quejó Lily, forcejando con los dos chicos sin demasiada fuerza —¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

—Vamos, Evans, si alguien puede sacarle de su mutismo eres tú.

—Remus —pidió auxilio la pelirroja girando el rostro para alcanzar a Remus con sus ojos. El susodicho se encogió un poco, avergonzado.

—Lily, por favor —le pidió con una titubeante sonrisa de disculpa —inténtalo.

—Pero si ninguno de vosotros ha logrado nada, no sé por qué pensáis que yo…

—Pues porque James está colado por ti —se exasperó Sirius deteniéndose.

—Ya no —murmuró ella. Dejando escapar aire entre los dientes, Sirius la tomó bruscamente por la barbilla y le orientó el rostro hacia la figura solitaria de su mejor amigo, tiritando con la manta caída hasta la cintura.

—Vamos, Evans —dijo modulando la voz para que sonara más suave de lo habitual —míralo ahí, congelado, abstraído, con el labio partido y el corazón roto… ¿es qué no te da ni un poco de pena?

Para ser franca, Lily nunca había visto a James con un aspecto similar. Aunque les separaban unos cuantos metros podía ver lo pálido que estaba, parecía temblar y tenía una costra de sangre seca en la barbilla. Parecía un refugiado de guerra. No estaba muy segura de cómo podría ayudarle, pero sí lo estaba de que no sería capaz de dormir esa noche si simplemente le ignoraba y regresaba a Hogwarts.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió —Hablaré con él.

Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi la desequilibró, pero Lily decidió tomarlo como una señal de agradecimiento y con un creciente nudo en el estomago se acercó a las gradas. Al llegar hasta las escaleras se detuvo y miró la tercera fila de asientos, justo donde James Potter estaba sentado. Él no la había visto y seguía completamente estático y ausente.

Lily tomó aire y subió los escalones tratando de no sentirse tan ridícula y nerviosa. La situación era un tanto extraña y ver a Potter en ese estado era turbador. Parecía imposible verlo tan derrotado, sin toquetearse el pelo y sonreír con su característico descaro. Y eso la desarmaba. No sabía cómo tratar con ese James Potter.

Finalmente llegó a su altura y se detuvo frente a él. Los ojos de James apuntaban hacia su cintura pero estaba casi convencida de que en realidad no la veía. No pestañeaba y sus pupilas seguían paralizadas, tanto que por uno segundos, Lily se preguntó si no lo habrían petrificado.

—¿James? —le llamó y acto seguido se dio cuenta de que había empleado su nombre de pila en lugar del frío y recurrido _Potter_. En realidad hacía tiempo –desde la última vez que él le pidió salir, para ser concretos –que había comenzado a llamarle James en su mente pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y menos a él.

Fuera como fuera, él tampoco reaccionó. Preocupada, Lily se sentó en el helado asiento contiguo. Unas horas antes, arropada por el calor humano, no se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía en las gradas cuando te parabas quieto. Y él sólo llevaba su túnica y la manta por la cintura. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, las manos de Lily aferraron la manta y la colocaron de nuevo sobre los hombros de James en un gesto protector. Como él tampoco dio señales de reconocer su presencia, Lily se limitó a contemplarlo unos segundos.

Los cristales de sus gafas redondas estaban estallados en mil pedazos, posiblemente obra de la misma bludger que le había partido en labio. Lily había pasado unos angustiosos segundos pensando que James se caería de la escoba, pero finalmente se había aferrado firmemente con una mano y había resistido hasta el final del encuentro. A Lily no le desagradaba especialmente el quidditch pero odiaba ver los partidos desde que… bueno, desde que había empezado a importarle que James pudiera salir dañado, y a pesar de todo lo pasaba peor si se quedaba en el colegio esperando verlo aparecer en una camilla flotante de camino a la enfermería.

Enfermería, justo dónde él debería estar en esos momentos.

—Oye, deberías ir a enfermería a mirarte ese labio —le sugirió ella con voz tibia. Creyó que él no la había escuchado, porque no se movió ni miró hacia ella. Por eso dio un respingo cuando su voz le llegó ronca y torpe arrastrándose por el gélido viento hasta sus oídos.

—¿Por qué has venido?

Lily trató de no sentirse dolida por la fría indiferencia que destilaban sus palabras. Hacía un tiempo –concretamente desde la última vez que le había pedido salir –que James siempre empleaba ese tono con ella. Eso cuando se dignaba a hablarle, cosa que durante los meses que llevaban de séptimo curso no había sucedido muy a menudo.

Así que Lily respondió en el mismo tono.

—Bueno, Remus, Pettigrew y Black me pidieron que lo hiciera —dijo. James no respondió inmediatamente y Lily pensó que había decidido ignorarla de nuevo. Le observó fijamente con sus ojos verdes y deseó odiar su nariz recta y ligeramente puntiaguda y su mandíbula marcada, pero las gafas rotas y el labio sangrante le hacían parecer tan vulnerable que Lily era incapaz de enojarase por mucho que él la ignorara.

—No me refiero a eso —habló él al cabo y por primera vez se movió, girando el rostro hacia Lily. No podría asegurarlo porque los cristales de sus gafas estaban demasiado fragmentados para permitirle vislumbrar los ojos marrones de James tras ellos pero Lily intuía a qué se refería exactamente.

Apartó la vista y la fijó en las puntas de sus botas, estiró los pies y se arrebujó en su capa antes de darle una respuesta sincera a James.

—Quizás…porque sabía que esto no era una estratagema para que me pidieras salir —reconoció pero decidió omitir la parte en la que se sentía preocupada por él, porque la expresión y la voz de James no eran las más alentadoras para confesar verdades ocultas.

Él apretó los labios asintiendo imperceptiblemente, pero inmediatamente una mueca de dolor llenó su boca.

Lily debería haber insistido para que fuera a ver a Pomfrey, pero había algo que empapaba su labios, pugnando por salir. Algo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decir, que casi hablaba por sí mismo. Y aunque sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría, necesitaba decirlo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo haces —murmuró y apartó la mirada del rostro de James para no ponerse más colorada de lo que a ciencia cierta estaría. Ser pelirroja era una mierda para ese tipo de cosas porque el color en sus mejillas resaltaba aún más delatándola.

—¿Mucho? —preguntó él y su voz estaba impregnada de cierto tono burlesco.

Lily estaba segura de que James sabía tan bien como ella cuando la había invitado a salir por última vez, pero aún así no pudo evitar responderle. Se prometió que eso se debía únicamente a que él estaba herido y eso le hacía bajar la guardia.

—Desde el último día de clase del curso pasado —dijo con cierto tono acusador. Bueno, era comprensible, ¿no? James Potter se había pasado al menos dos años importunándola con sus constantes peticiones de salir con él y justo cuando ella había comenzado a plantearse la posibilidad de decirle que sí, él había dejado de pedírselo. Estaba convencida de que no existía en la tierra nadie más inoportuno que James Potter.

—Y tú me has llamado James —dijo él con el mismo tono.

_Touché_.

Lily resopló pero se guardó de responderle que los nombres estaban para llamar a las personas por ellos. Porque los dos sabían que no lo había dicho en ese sentido.

—Las cosas cambian —murmuró ambiguamente y cuando se atrevió a mirar al chico y le encontró observándola por encima de sus gafas, Lily sintió que el nudo de su estomago se soltaba liberando algo aún más incómodo. Porque los ojos de James no eran claros, ni demasiado oscuros, no tenía motitas verdes ni nada que los hiciera especialmente llamativos, pero eran los únicos que lograban que se sintiera de _ese modo_. Nerviosa, carraspeó y se puso en pie rígidamente.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —dijo —a mirarte ese labio.

—No tengo prisa —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros y Lily contempló con resignación como la manta volvía a bajársele.

—¿No? —preguntó apoyándose contra el respaldo de un asiento de la fila inferior. Porque en realidad no tenía ganas de irse y pasarse otro par de meses sin hablar con él. Porque no sabía si la próxima vez se atrevería a llamarle James.

—Bueno —James esbozó el amago de una sonrisa y de inmediato se llevó una mano a los labios, mascullado por lo bajo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y después miró de nuevo a Lily. Por encima de sus gafas rotas —no planeo besar a nadie inmediatamente.

—Oh —Lily se aferró con las manos al asiento, ocultándolas tras su espalda.

"_Oh_", qué respuesta tan ingeniosa para la Premio Anual Lily Evans, pensó sintiéndose idiota.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —se ofreció él. Era más que evidente que ella quería saberlo, pero tenía la garganta seca de pronto y sentía su lengua de trapo, así que guardó silencio esperando que él lo tomara por un sí —porque la única chica a la que me apetece besar posiblemente me partiría la crisma si lo intentara. Y ya me he llevado demasiados golpes hoy. Por dentro y por fuera —añadió con cierta amargura y apartó los ojos de Lily.

Ella buscó desesperadamente algo que decir, algo para consolarle, dejando a un lado la evidente referencia a ella, por mucho que su corazón no latiera a un ritmo normalizado.

—Bueno, aún queda otro partido, no está todo perdido.

James desechó sus palabras con un gesto de mano.

—Hace meses que dejé de ser tan ingenuo —respondió.

Exactamente siete meses y dos semanas. Desde que Lily le rechazó por última vez.

—Vaya, el campeón del equipo de quidditch rindiéndose —trató de picarle ella. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esa triste resignación que lo deformaba hasta no recordar en nada al muchacho que tantos años la había perseguido, hasta en sueños.

—Vaya, una prefecta increpando a un indefenso alumno lejos de cualquier testigo —respondió él y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso, concretamente ese descaro, ese desparpajo era lo que tanto le _atraía_ de James. Era encantador, era alegría, era vida. Por eso le había dolido ver esa triste pantomima, ausente y vulnerable del descarado y orgulloso James Potter.

—Ya era hora —reconoció ella con cierto alivio —estaba empezando a pensar que esa bludger te había afectado al cerebro.

—Eres implacable, Evans, ni siquiera cuando estoy herido te apiadas de mí.

Lily se echó a reír sintiéndose increíblemente ligera. Tenía los dedos de las manos y los pies congelados pero James volvía a ser James y habían mantenido una conversación civilizada por primera vez desde…desde nunca.

—Puedes llamarme Lily —le dijo y enrojeció un poco al ver que él cómo él le sonreía, a pesar del labio partido. Lily se incorporó del asiento y echó a andar hacia las escaleras, para que él no pudiera notar el color en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, James, te acompaño a la enfermería —y comenzó a bajar los escalones.

James se puso en pie y la contempló, cubriéndose con la manta y tratando de distinguir la verdadera Lily de entre las dieciséis que veía por los cristales de sus gafas. Estaba helado y el labio le dolía insoportablemente, además acababa de perder casi todas las opciones de ganar la copa de quidditch. Nada era tal y cómo lo había planeado para la vez definitiva en que le pediría salir a Lily y ella le diría que sí, pero como siempre solía decirle Sirius, cuanto más se planeaba algo, peor salía. Y él sabía aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban.

Así que se enredó en la manta conteniendo un temblor y separó los labios, ignorando el dolor que eso le produjo, para llamar a la chica.

—Eh, Lily —dijo y ella se detuvo en un escalón y giró el rostro hacia él para mirarle —¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que esperaba de todo corazón que no pareciera tan estúpida como se imaginaba que sería.

—Vale —murmuró como si no se hubiera pasado exactamente siete meses y dos semanas esperando a que él se lo pidiera.

James sonrió aún más, hizo una mueca, soltó la manta y echó a correr hacia las escaleras. Lily rompió a reír y bajó los escalones que la separaban del prado a toda velocidad. Y cuando la alcanzó en mitad de los terrenos y la besó, a Lily no le importó que tuviera las gafas rotas y el labio partido.

No en vano llevaba esperando por ese beso exactamente siete meses y dos semanas.

* * *

No es un fic profundo ni demasiado bueno, pero es un desquite. Después de horas leyendo James/Lily sin acabar de encontrar a "mi" James, he decidido escribir sobre él :) Y este es el resultado.

Acepto piedras, caramelos y objetos punzantes que tengáis a bien arrojarme, pero decidme que os ha parecido, ¿si :)?

Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
